riskofrainfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Command
No confundir con primer personaje disponible, Commando El Artifact of Command (Artefacto de Comando) es un de Risk of Rain. Este artefacto convierte casi todos los objetos encontrados en cajas para seleccionar objetos basándose en su rareza: , , o . De todos modos aún deberás pagar para abrir cofres los cuales soltarán estas cajas de selección. Archivo:White chest.png Archivo:Green chest.png Archivo:Red chest.png Archivo:Orange chest.png Las opciones disponibles de una caja dependen del color de su borde, por ejemplo: una caja tendrá solo como el Warbanner, el Monster Tooth y el Rusty Knife. No hay caja para . Cualquier objeto de la rareza de la caja puede ser seleccionado sin importar de si está desbloqueado o no. Para seleccionar un objeto: *Muévete sobre una caja *Presiona el botón para interactuar *Navega en el menú utilizando los botones de movimiento *Presiona el botón de interacción otra vez en el objeto que desees *El objeto se generará sobre la caja, con una breve ventana antes de que pueda ser recogido Al seleccionar objetos: *No hay forma de salir prematuramente del menú, así que entrar al mismo te deja a merced de monstruos cercanos. *Ten cuidado al seleccionar objetos soltados por un altar (especialmente por un altar de vida) ya que el personaje tratará de pagar al altar otra vez mientras seleccionas el objeto. *Puedes hacer cualquier acción que puede ser hecha en una cuerda (como saltar, usar un objeto de uso, ciertas habilidades). *Para cualquier otra acción, parece que si los botones se mantienen presionados al entrar al menú de selección, se considera que siguen presionados mientras estás en el menú luego de soltarlos. Todos los objetos soltarán un cofre, excepto: *Objetos de Cámaras de ruleta *Objetos de Tienda. **Los objetos marcados como aleatorios (con un signo de interrogación) soltarán una caja (probablemente una ). *Ciertos . Lee Bugs. *La White Undershirt (M). *Objetos de contenedores especiales de armería y medicamentos en los almacenes del nivel final. *Objetos generados por el Nano-Cofre en el nivel final. Desbloqueo thumb|right|Las "lianas" desaparecen periódicamente pero aún se pueden sostener.En la variante de Hive Cluster donde se puede encontrar el artefacto, este aparecerá en la zona superior derecha. En esta zona, hay varias "lianass" rosadas que parpadean lentamente; el personaje debe saltar de liana en liana para obtener el artefacto. Aún se puede escalar por las enredaderas cuando son invisibles. Un jugador con un Photon Jetpack o con suficientes objetos/habilidades para saltar, puede simplemente elevarse y sostenerse de la liana que está directamente cerca de la plataforma con el artefacto. Huntress puede saltar y usar su habilidad de teletransportación. It is still possible to acquire boss items, such as Ifrit's Horn and Nematocyst Nozzleneeded. Other item drops are unconfirmed. Using the Captain's Brooch and Skeleton Key in Co-op may cause you to no longer be able to open anything, including these boxes. If this bug occurs it will be fixed by going to the next level but will trigger again as soon as one of these items are used, thus, for the entire duration of the game session. There is no known way to predict if the bug will happen, but seems unlikely to be triggered by the host player. If two players activate the same box, one player (usually the host) will be unable to move or use skills, though they can still jump and activate use items. If the character is on multiple boxes, all of them will open simultaneously, and the player must navigate all selections simultaneously. Bugs *Aún es posible obtener objetos de jefes, tales como Ifrit's Horn y Nematocyst Nozzle. Otros objetos están inconfirmados. *Usar la Captain's Brooch y Skeleton Key en cooperativo puede hacer que ya no puedas abrir nada, incluyendo esas cajas. Si este bug ocurre, será arreglado yendo al siguiente nivel pero se volverá a provocar al utilizar uno de estos objetos, esta vez durante el juego completo. No hay forma de predecir si este error pasará, pero parece ser más que todo provocado por el host de la partida. *Si dos jugadores activan la misma caja, un jugador (usualmente el host) no podrá moverse o usar habilidades, a pesar de que aún pueden saltar y activar objetos de uso. *Si el personaje está en múltiples cajas, todas se activarán, y el jugador navegará todas las selecciones simultáneamente. Galería White Capture Command Artifact.png|Cofre blanco en el juego Green Chest Command Artifact.jpg|Cofre verde en el juego Red Chest Command Artifact.jpg|Cofre rojo en el juego Orange Chest Command Artifact.jpg|Cofre naranja en el juego Ifrit's Horn Command Artifact.png|Ifrit's Horn con el artefacto activo en:Command ru:Владение Categoría:Artefactos Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos desbloqueables